Albus Serpentard! Que cache ce nom
by Prince de la Lune
Summary: Cette histoire, raconte la vie de la nouvelle génération de Poudlard. On retrouvera les enfants de nos héros chéris à travers le site sorcierbook. Mais aussi leur parents et même des morts.
1. Albus est sur sorcierbook

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allez passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Albus Potter** vient de ce créé un compte facebook.

**...**

**Albus Potter** est ami avec **James Potter, Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin** et 10 autres personnes.

_( Lyly Potter, Victoire Weasley et 5 autres personnes aiment çà )_

**...**

**Albus Potter** a créé la page_ Harry Potter! celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom version 2._

_( James Potter et 3 autres personnes ont ajouté cette page dans leurs pages favorites )_

**James Potter à Albus Potter:** Chut, on doit pas prononcer son nom.

**Albus Potter: **On porte le même nom que cet illustre inconnu.

**James Potter:** Inconnu, c'est un joli prénom, tu trouves pas ?

**Albus Potter:** Ou rien, inexistant, ... Néant, çà c'est classe.

_( James potter et Albus Potter aiment çà )_

**Lyly Potter:** ...

**...**

**Lyly Potter à Albus Potter:** Al, papa me harcèle pour que tu l'accepte; stp TT_TT.

**James Potter:** Si tu acceptes, tu n'es pas dans la m****.

**Lyly Potter:** Ferme-là!

**...**

**Albus Potter** est ami avec **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Londubat** et 27 autres personnes.

_( Harry Potter aime çà )_

**...**

**Harry Potter à Albus Potter: **Albus, recommence a créé une page aussi immature et irrespectueuse et je te jure que je te confisque ton éclaire de feu 2012 et ton pc.

**Albus Potter:** C'était de l'humour, papa.

**Harry Potter:** Aucun humour de ce genre ne sera autorisé sous ce toit.

**Ginny Potter:** Chéri, laisse ton fils en paix.

_( Albus Potter et James Potter aiment çà )_

**Harry Potter:** Gin, il est immature et insolent envers moi.

**Ginny Potter:** Dois-je te rappeler ton comportement à Poudlard.

_( Albus Potter, Hermione Granger et 7 autres personnes aiment çà )_

**Harry Potter: ***boude*.

**Albus Potter:** Quel comportement mature,papa!

**Harry Potter:** ...

**Hermione Granger:** Quelle belle répartie!

_( Albus Potter, Ginny Potter, Luna Londubat et 5 autres personnes aiment çà )_


	2. Albus Serpentard

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau "drabble" sur la vie ne la nouvelle génération de Poudlard. Et si vous voulez, je reçois touts les commentaires même les négatifs.

Signé: PrincedelaLune

* * *

**Albus Potter** a modifié son nom _: Albus Serpentard._

_( James Potter, Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes n'aiment pas çà )_

**...**

**James Potter** a modifié son nom _: James Griffondor._

_( James Griffondor, Rose Weasley et 4 autres personnes aiment çà )_

**Albus Serpentard :** Copieur !

**James Griffondor :** Je te copie pas, je sauve l'honneur de notre magnifique, merveilleux et emblématique nom de famille.

**Albus Serpentard :** …

_( James Griffondor et Harry Potter aiment çà )_

**...**

**Harry Potter :** Alors, Al qui est l'immature ?

**Hermione Granger :** Harry, c'est celui qui se rabaisse au niveau de « c'est toi qui l'a dit alors tu l'es » qui est immature. Surtout dans le cas, d'un héros de guerre monsieur « j'ai vaincu vous-savez-qui mais je suis complètement immature ».

_(Albus Serpentard et Ginny Weasley aiment çà )_

**Albus Serpentard :** belle répartie, tante Hermione.

**Hermione Granger :** De rien.

**...**

**Albus Serpentard **est ami avec **Scorpius Malfoy**,** Anthyochus Zabini-nott** et 5 autres personnes.

_(Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 16 autres personnes n'aiment pas çà )_

**...**

**Scorpius Malfoy** aime la page _Moi et moi, nous sommes les plus beaux_.

**Albus Serpentard :** Scorp, arrête d'être narcissique.

**Scorpius Malfoy :** Que veux-tu quand on est parfait, on se doit de le prouver partout.

_( Scorpius Malfoy, Anthyochus Zabini-Nott et 3 autres personnes aiment çà )_

**Albus Serpenatard :** Mais cela te donne des rides.

_( Xavier Nott-Zabini aiment çà )_

**Scorpius Malfoy :** Je n'ai pas de ride!

**Albus Serpenatard :** Si!

**Scorpius Malfoy :** Nan!

**Albus Serpenatard :** ...

**Anthyochus Zabini-Nott :** ...

**Scorpius Malfoy :** Allez vous faire f*****.

**Xavier Nott-Zabini :** Elle est ou, la queue?_  
_

_( Albus Serpentard, Anthyochus Zabini-Nott et 5 autres personnes aiment çà )_

**...**_  
_

**James Griffondor à Albus Serpenatard :** Albus, explique-moi, pourquoi Malfoy junior est ami avec toi?

**Harry Potter :** Effectivement, fils! Ta réponse.

**Ron Weasley :** Albus, on ne peut pas briser les interdits familiaux.

**Albus Serpentard : ...**

( Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy _et 8 autres personnes aiment çà )_


End file.
